


Pizza Boy

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 2: Wimmich





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Pizza Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736112) by [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8)
  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Pizza Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801149) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)



Não era estranho encontra Julian estendido no sofá, com a _playstation_ ligada e o comando de jogo na mão. Na realidade, era algo rotineiro. Julian chegava da faculdade e a primeira coisa que fazia era ligar a _playstation_.

E hoje, sendo sexta feira é óbvio que Julian não ia perder um minuto sequer sem jogar FIFA. Por isso quando chegou a hora de jantar, o jovem apenas pegou no seu telemóvel e esperou que atendessem para fazer o seu pedido.

— _Boa noite, está a ligar para a Pizza Hut. Deseja fazer a sua encomenda?_ — um funcionário fala do outro lado da linha.

— Eu quero uma pizza de _pepperoni_ , pão de alho com _bacon_ e uma _pepsi_ de um litro e meio. — Julian enumera enquanto vai até à cozinha para procurar a sua carteira.

— _É só ou vai desejar mais alguma coisa?_ — perguntam-lhe e o jovem para no seu lugar para pensar, depois lembrando-se de mais uma coisa.

— Também quero uma dose de profiteroles, por favor. — ele pede e começa por procurar a sua carteira na bancada principal da cozinha.

Após dizer a sua morada e voltar para a sala já com a sua carteira, Julian lembra-se de adicionar algo ao seu pedido, sorrindo para si mesmo com a sua súbita ideia.

— _Oh_ , e mais uma coisa.— Julian diz.— Mandem o empregado mais bonito que tiverem para fazer a entrega. Obrigado.

Sem dar tempo para que a pessoa do outro lado responda, Julian desliga a chamada e atira o telemóvel para o sofá, continuando o seu jogo na _playstation_. Os minutos passam e quase vinte minutos depois da chamada, Julian finalmente ouve a campainha do seu apartamento tocar.

O jovem rapaz caminha até à porta do apartamento, pensando no pedido que havia feito sobre o empregado que lhe entregaria a pizza. Julian havia dito aquilo mais na brincadeira, apesar de no fundo continuar com esperanças de que correspondam ao seu pedido.

Ao abrir a porta, Julian vê à sua frente um jovem com aproximadamente a sua idade vestido na sua roupa de trabalho. O empregado sorri, levantando um pouco a caixa da pizza e um saco de papel na tentativa de pedir que Julian pagasse.

— São vinte e seis euros e cinquenta cêntimos. — ele informa, esperando pacientemente para que Julian tire o dinheiro da sua carteira.

— Aqui está, podes ficar com o troco. — Julian segura na caixa da pizza e no saco, pousando-os numa prateleira que se encontra ao lado da porta de entrada. Após isso ele encara o jovem com atenção. — Tu não és o Kimmich do curso de química medicinal?

Não havia maneira de Julian não reconhecer aquele que é o melhor estudante da faculdade que ambos frequentam. Kimmich - assim vulgarmente apelidado - tem as melhores médias de toda a faculdade, fazendo muitos estudantes invejarem-no, principalmente os de medicina.

— Parece que sim. Mas chamo-me Joshua, na realidade. Kimmich é apenas o meu apelido. — o empregado assente, tirando o boné que tinha na cabeça e passando uma mão nos seus cabelos loiros.— E tu és o Julian, não é?

— Sim, sou eu mesmo. — o moreno estende a sua mão e mostra um sorriso brilhante, logo sentindo Joshua segurá-la para o cumprimentar. — Tu trabalhas?

— Sim, para ajudar os meus pais com as despesas da faculdade. — ele explica, sorrindo timidamente.

Quando Joshua soube que teria de fazer uma entrega a um tal de Julian Weigl nunca pensou que ia ser o rapaz que ele via passar pelo corredor principal todos os dias e que observava secretamente. E estar a falar com ele neste preciso momento é algo que o deixa bastante entusiasmado, aproveitando inclusive para descansar um pouco antes de fazer a próxima entrega.

— Como assim... — Julian pronuncia, ficando boquiaberto após ouvir as palavras de Joshua. — Tu trabalhas, estudas e ainda assim consegues ter as melhores notas de toda a  faculdade! Eu não tenho todos esses encargos e as minhas notas são uma completa desgraça!

— É preciso passar muito tempo à frente dos livros. Pessoalmente gosto bastante de estudar e sempre quis seguir a área em que estou. — o mais baixo diz e Julian observa-o atentamente enquanto este fala. — Qual é o teu curso?

— Ciências do desporto.— Julian revela, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado perante o melhor estudante de química medicinal.— E acredita, ao contrário do que as pessoas dizem, é um curso muito desgastante e difícil.

— Acredito que sim. Mas tenho a certeza que vais conseguir acabar o curso com ótimas notas! — Joshua profere sempre com um sorriso adorável no rosto. — Bom Julian, gostei de falar contigo, mas tenho mesmo de ir embora. Há poucos empregados de serviço e quem acaba por levar com o trabalho todo sou eu.

— Sendo assim não vou ocupar nem mais um pouco do teu tempo. — o jovem moreno profere, tirando o seu telemóvel do bolso traseiro das suas calças. — Mas será que me podes dar o teu número? Nunca se sabe quando vou querer encomendar outra pizza.

Joshua sorri de lado e pega no telemóvel de Julian, digitando o seu número o mais rápido que consegue para o entregar por fim ao seu dono. O mais alto sorri, voltando a guardar o telemóvel no bolso das calças.

— Depois vemos-nos por aí. — Julian acena, vendo Joshua distanciar-se da porta do seu apartamento.

Assim que chega ao início das escadas, Joshua vira-se para trás, encarando Julian que ainda estava encostado à ombreira da porta a observá-lo. O rapaz loiro abre a boca, mas as palavras parecem fugir-lhe e é preciso toda a sua coragem para dizer:

— E desculpa lá. Eu sei que pediste o empregado mais bonito, mas eu era o único que estava sem nenhuma função.

— Não te preocupes com isso.— Julian pisca o olho.— Acertaram em cheio no meu pedido.


End file.
